Just another TMM story
by Mew Cupcake
Summary: So I just thought of this randomly and I like it,I mean,at first it's mint x kisshu,but they never actually like each other,just faking it,and hope you guys like it,thanks! *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

**I'm writtin' more Tokyo Mew Mew fabrics again! Yeah! Hope you guys like it! oh and this might not have my characters in it!**

* * *

Ichigo's P.O.V.

It's been 2 years since the battle and I've fallen into depression now... Massaya had killed himself knowing that Deep Blue was still there and saving us... But it wasn't that,that made me like this... It was him... I was 15 now and I had my drivers license,I loved driving! I had dyed my hair my mew color and my eyes were my mew ones. I had made some major changes though. My hair was a little past the middle of my back,and I wore headbands... But now that kisshu left and Massaya is dead,well,I just dress up for the day and fake being happy... But today I just woke up... That brings me o present time,now...

I wish today I didn't have school or work... I got up and took a shower and got on my clothes and the other stuff... I was wearing black jean short shorts with a neon green belt with it,then a black tank top with a pink shirt with the sleeves on the side and was see through but the black skull on it wasn't see through,I also had on rainbow knee length socks that were a bit noticeable,then pink sneaker boots with black laces,they had black stars on them,I had on black eyeshadow,foundation,light pink light blush,black eyeliner and mascara,and lip gloss. I brushed my teeth and hair and now my teeth were clean and my breath smelled better,and my hair was silky smooth and was wavy/curly. I put on my black headband with a bow.(People,there are some birds outside right now since it is 4 in the morning almost 5,and they won't shut up,just thought you guys would want to know that birds hate me right now and are being loud and annoying and evil...). I then went downstairs and grabbed my skateboard and helmet and then grabbed my shoulder bag that also had my pendant in it,and ran out the door... I got outside and it was so bright outside,I hated these days... So I got on my skateboard and then rode to school...

At School...

I got there and a group of girls came up to me after I got off my skateboard and surrounded me,I got my pendant out of my bag and then turned to the girls... "Why are you here freak!?" "I want to be at school,now leave me alone..." "Freak! You should just go kill yourself,no one likes you freak!" "Shut up and leave." "Freak!" I walked past her,but her group pulled me back and I was on the ground... "Did I say I was done talking to you or that you could leave freak!?" "No." I was on the verge of just ripping out her heart and showing it to her,I found out that the head will stay alive for 7 minutes after your dead! "Why are you dressed like that freak,are you going to see your new boyfriend? Freak!" "No,this is how I dress everyday." "Slut!" "Freak!" I was about to explode when I saw my friends running over here with the teachers... "Girls! What is going on!?" "Oh nothing!" "Detention for all of you!" I then sighed in relief,then got up and got my bag and went to class...

After School...

I skateboarded home and then dropped my stuff off and grabbed my pendant out of my bag and left for work...

At Work...

"Ichigo,you are here! We're not opening,the aliens are here!" Mint said,I froze in shock of what she just said... Then I saw them... "Oh,and me and kisshu are together." Mint added,I felt like my heart was shattered into a million pieces,maybe trillions... "Good for you." I said,then I asked "Now why am I here? Because if I don't have work,I want to go home." Then ryou spoke up "I thought you might want to catch up with everyone?" "You know I hate being around people now ryou,so can I just go home?" "No,you need to socialize." "Fine." I just went straight to the back table and sat there,I heard people talking about me,but I didn't care,my eyes just showed a blank emotion,just nothing... then mint and her new boyfriend came over to talk... "Hey iPhoto,can we talk?" "Sure." They sat down and then mint spoke up first "Ichigo,I know your depressed about the whole Ayoma-" "It's massaya." "Well,massaya thing,but you can't stay depressed forever." Mint looked worried,that made me angry,people felt pity for me... "I think I'll go home now." "Ryou won't let us leave until work is over..." "Well,I hate ryou then,he just makes my life more of a living hell!" "I HEARD THAT ICHIGO!" Ryou said as he walked over here,oh no,drama... "Shut up,does it look like I care! I haven't cared since two years ago!" "So,it's bad enough you fell in love with the aliens!" "It was a crush like with Massaya before he killed himself! Now let me leave now! Or do I have to do the something I've wanted to do for a while now!?" "NOPE,oh,and good night." I was shocked for a moment but was knocked out... I woke up tied to a chair... I struggled but only fell... "Your awake!" Ryou said as he lifted me up,I bit his arm and a bit of blood was on his arm after he screamed from the pain... "Be a good kitty for once?" "Go to hell!" "Fine..." I saw everyone surrounding me then... I then realised my pendant was missing...

* * *

**Hey guys,cliffhanger there,but most of us know what happened to it,but since in on my Kindle,it might be a bit messed up since its like glitching for some reason right now... anyways,hope you liked it,read and review,I'll write the next chapter soon!**


	2. A sincre apology!

Guys,I'm so sorry for not writing more often on here,it's just that I've been busy on quotev and sorry! But yeah,I'm back and I swear I'll start writing more often but I have to warn you. It will have a ton of autocorrect on it done to it because I'm on my iPod since my kindle no longer works and I have to say this,kindles suck! Anyways,my only ways of writing are on the laptop that I have to share land I can't take it to me room or my iPod with autocorrect on it and the only reason I keep autocorrect on is because some things I spell wrong and mess up... A lot... So yeah,I am very very sorry! I'll start writing soon!

-Mew Cupcake


	3. What? Lettuce is involved now?

**Hey guys,haven't written the next chapter in a while and I changed the rating to T since I am such an idiot... But I read over that story and I feel really bad for not writing... So here you go!**

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I pretty munched screamed every cuss word there was until I was knocked out again...

I woke up and said "Can I please leave?" "Fine,but be here tomorrow on time!" Ryou said as he untied me and I glared at him and left.

I got home and fell asleep on my bed...

THE NEXT DAY!

I woke up at 5 am and got ready to go to work since I didn't have school today. I put on a black tank top,black short shorts,black knee length socks,and the same make up and boots. I put on my black studs and remembered that I got my belly button pierced,it was a black stud,simple,and two black bangles along with my black bag that was like a small backpack. I then left to the cafe...

I got to the cafe at 6 am since I rode my skateboard there and got ready for work. I had to wear a pink top that stopped above my stomach that had a black cat on it,pink short shorts,along with pink knee length socks and my pink sneaker boots. I then started work...

After work I went to the back since we had to stay... Zakuro got to leave so why can't I?! I glared at Ryou who felt my glare and turned to me and said "Get over it strawberry! Your just jealous!" I made a choking motion and he gulped because I was dead serious... I stood up and said "I'm leaving,stop me and you'll get my special treatment..." Everyone gulped and Lettuce said "I'm going too." We then left,we made it to a tree in the park and I sat down with Lettuce and she hugged me and I started crying... "It's okay Ichigo,I know how you feel..." She began to cry as well and I knew why,Zakuro and Pai liked each other. We comforted each other and finally stopped crying and we got up and I said "Thanks Lettuce." "It's fine,but thanks Ichigo." we nodded and left to our houses...

NEXT DAY

I woke up and put on a black top that stopped above my stomach,black skinny jeans,and I had to put on a jacket... I also had on black ankle length socks and my black sneaker boots with pink laces. I put on my make up and jewelry because people always despised me how I looked without my make up... I looked at my wrists and saw all the scars and glared at it and grabbed my skateboard an left...

AT THE CAFE

I had to go to the cafe today because Ryou wanted me to socialize because I haven't since HE left... "Ichigo,are you even listening?" Mint asked and I nodded and almost let myself get up to rip out her throat but I just flinched and nodded. "Okay,good,as I said,today is mine and Kisshu's 1 week anniversary! I'm so happy,what about you?!" I nodded and looked away and said loud enough for Lettuce to hear me from her table "Lettuce." She ran over to me and hugged me and I smiled a rare smile and I hugged back and the others were confused and shocked and I said "I think we need some fresh air..." We then left outside to the same tree and I broke down crying and so did Letuce and I said "Mint said it was they're 1 week anniversary!" "Pai said that he asked Zakuro out last night and she said yes and that they even made out!" IWW both cried and I said "I just want to-" "Ichigo,we can't do that,we'll get arrested!" "I don't even care about that even anymore! I just want HIM!" "Your right now that I think about it,but how do we-" "What are you two doing?" Ryou asked and we looked at everyone surprised and realized a circle was formed because they knew we would try to escape. "Just talking,why?" "You guys are crying." Ryou said and I wiped my face and so did Lettuce but that lifted up my sleeves and hers too... "What are those?!" Zakuro asked concerned and I glared at her and everyone was shocked,even her. "Go away,or do we have to make you?!" They didn't leave and I pulled out my two Sai's and Lettuce pulled out hers too and we said "Either leave or die,and Mint,Zakuro,you two would more than likely be the first ones..." Me and lettuce glared at our enemies mint an Zakuro and they ran along with very one else,but I noticed Kisshu and Pai stayed... "Why can't you just leave?!" I screamed at them,they both looked hurt and flinched from it and Kisshu said "We need to talk." I glared at him and said "You have 60 seconds!" And the Kisshu said...

* * *

**Hey guys,so sorry for mistakes an all,I mean,I wrote it all on my iPod because I had to write it! Oh and,hope you liked it and R&R! Also,I'll update it soon!**


End file.
